hollowknightfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
God Tamer
God Tamer – boss pojawiający się w grze Hollow Knight. Można go spotkać podczas Trial of the Fool w Colosseum of Fools. Charakterystyka God Tamer składa się z dwóch istot: poskramiacza i jej bestii. Poskramiacz jest owadem ubranym w bordową zbroję z kilkoma otworami na oczy w hełmie, a także czułkami. Posiada czarne kończyny, a w walce posługuje się lancą. Bestia z kolei posiada cztery czarne kończyny, oraz zielonkawy pancerz - ciemniejszy na grzbiecie i jaśniejszy na brzuchu. Nosi wielką, białą maskę z rogami, która jest nieco popękana i posiada otwory na oczy. W miejscu ust posiada liczne macki, a pod szyją skrywa pomarańczowy bąbel. Historia God Tamer była weteranem walk w Colosseum of Fools, pojawiając się podczas ostatecznej, najbardziej brutalnej próby. Do walki ruszała na grzbiecie oswojonej przez siebie bestii. Zarówno ona, jak i jej kompan, wydają się być zainfekowani. W grze Hollow Knight God Tamer pojawia się pod koniec Trial of the Fool, wraz ze swoją bestią. Może zostać zabita, ale zostanie również pokonana jeśli jej bestia zginie pierwsza. W przypadku gdy gracz zabije najpierw poskramiacz, bestia będzie walczyć dalej. Po śmierci potwór eksploduje, a gracz kończy ostatnią próbę w koloseum. Boss thumb|Poskramiacz God Tamer pojawia się jako finałowy boss w ostatniej fali Trial of the Fool w Colosseum of Fools. Na początku wjeżdża na arenę na grzbiecie swojego wierzchowca, po czym zeskakuje z okrzykiem bojowym na ziemię, wykonując pierwsze uderzenie lancą. Bestia również wydaje z siebie swój ryk i przystępuje do walki. God Tamer składa się z dwóch istot, które posiadają własne ataki, niezależne od ataków drugiego przeciwnika. Poskramiacz posiada tylko jeden atak: *Poskramiacz wyskakuje w górę i przy lądowaniu tnie swoją lancą w dół, zadając obrażenia jeśli gracz znajdzie się w jej zasięgu. Poskramiacz śledzi gracza i stara się wycelować lancą w niego. Maksymalnie jednak może swoim skokiem objąć około 3/4 areny. Poskramiacz wykonuje ten atak niezależnie od poczynań bestii. thumb|Bestia Bestia posiada dwa ataki *Bestia zwija się w kulę i toczy przed siebie. Gdy dojdzie do ściany, odbija się w górę i spróbuje wylądować w miejscu, w którym po raz ostatni namierzyła gracza. Bestia namierza gracza dopiero po odbiciu się od ściany. W trakcie gdy jest zwinięta w kulę, jest odporna na uderzenia Naila, ale nie na zaklęcia. *Bestia rozpala swoje pomarańczowe oczy i podnosi bąbel pod szyją, po czym wypluwa liczne kule kwasu w trzech grupach przed siebie. Kule te są groźne zarówno w trakcie lotu, jak i przez dwie sekundy po wylądowaniu na ziemi, na której się utrzymują. Pociski zostawiają jednak wystarczająco dużo bezpiecznej przestrzeni między sobą. God Tamer zostaje pokonany wraz ze śmiercią bestii, dlatego najlepiej jest skupić się na potworze i ignorować jego poskramiacz. Warto również zauważyć, że bestia posiada mniej zdrowia od swojej pani, a także od wielu innych, standardowych bossów. Nie potrafi się także bronić przed atakami z góry, chyba że zwinie się w kulkę i odbije od ściany. Zaklęcia takie jak Vengeful Spirit/Shade Soul pozwalają trafiać zarówno poskramiacz, jak i jej kompana, zadając im duże obrażenia. Bestia jest także podatna na Descending Dark, który pozwala unikać jej ataków i zadać ogromne obrażenia. Zaleca się używać Shaman Stone, co przyspieszy zabicie bestii. Godmaster Dream Nail Muzyka }} Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki [[Plik:Lobster Lancer.png|thumb|Szkic koncepcyjny Lobster Lancer]] *God Tamer to jedyny boss zaprojektowany przez backera, który nie jest Warrior Dream. **Początkowo God Tamer miała nazywać się Lobster Lancer i ujeżdżać wielkiego homara. Nazwa te jest wciąż używana w plikach gry. *God Tamer jest jednym z kilku bossów w grze Hollow Knight, który składa się z więcej niż jednej istoty. *Poskramiacz posiada te same dialogi Dream Nail co zwykłe Huski, a nie przeciwnicy z koloseum. *Od Voidheart Edition God Tamer nie musi być już pokonana aby odblokować Pantheon of the Sage. Gracz będzie musiał jednak pokonać ją na arenie przynajmniej raz, aby pojawiła się w Hall of Gods. en:God Tamer Kategoria:Bossowie z Hallownest